Usuario discusión:Chixpy/2008
Discusiones anteriores 2006 ---- Para crear una nueva discusión: Pulsa aquí ---- Plantilla:Enwikitrucos Oye, mira: en wikitrucos y en todas las páginas que derivan de ella hay una imagen de un truco de magia, ¿No crees que en vez de la imagen de Wikijuegos ponga la imagen de la que te hablo?. Walter 16:48 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Haz lo que quieras, pero pregunta al que hizo esa plantilla a ver si está de acuerdo. Yo sólo la he cambiado el formato, para que el texto intente ocupar todo el ancho y simplificado el código para que dé el mismo resultado. 16:54 13 ene 2007 (UTC) Ups... Yo pensé que eras tú el creador, pero ahora veo de que es bob. Walter 17:01 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Con tu permiso, ¿PUedo hacer las políticas de bloqueo adaptándolas de la Wikipedia?. Walter 17:11 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Nop, eso es una cosa que se debe decidir entre todos, no adaptar de otro sítio sin más. 17:13 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Pero... ¿Cuándo?. Walter 17:15 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Por cierto, un favor ya que tu eres un expeeeeeeeeeerto en HTML y esas cosas: ¿Sabes cómo hacer una wiki desde cero?. Walter 17:19 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Para cuando sean necesarias, por ejemplo en Inci faltan una definición estricta de muchas políticas administrativas y simplemente se siguen pautas, que son flexibles en cierto modo. :¿A que te refieres con "hacer una wiki"? porque entiendo tres posibilidades: :*Cojer un leguaje de programación y hacer la competencia a WikiMedia No esto no creo. Además supongo que la quieras hacer con WikiMedia no con otro tipo de Wiki :*Crear una wiki personal en internet. Esto debes ser en otro sitio de internet, ya que en wikia no se permiten las wikis privadas. Por ejemplo en http://www.elwiki.com como hizo Matagamba pero hay otros sitios solo hay que buscar... :*Crear una wiki en internet pública sobre algún tema. Puedes pedirlo en Wikia. Para ahorrate problemas decirte que si quieres hacerlo sobre un tema que ya existe o es subproyecto de otro te lo van a denegar. Por supuesto puesto puedes usar cualquier otro servidor como el de arriba. :*Instalarte en el ordenador una wiki... para esto hicee un pequeño tutorial al final de w:c:inciclopedia:Ayuda:ParseFunctions a modo de broma pero en verdad se hace así 17:45 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Para serte sincero esta no es la respuesta que tenía en mente. Me refiero a hacerla desde cero, tal como se hizo, por ejemplo, con la Jugopedia y la Frikipedia. Pero me ayudaste en algo siquiera. Walter 17:52 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Por cierto, ¿Sabes Inglés? Quiero que me traduzcas lo siguiente: Hi Walterzum,Thank you for creating a site with ElWiki. We hope that you will find our free service useful. We will now review your application, and if it's approved we will create your site and contact you again with the details. This proccess usually takes less than an hour, but may take up to 12 hours. If you have any questions or comments, or require any help, don't hesitatate to contact us. Simply reply to this email! Regards, Martin AKA Zone-MR ElWiki.com Founder Your Site Creation Request Gracias. Walter 18:01 13 ene 2007 (UTC) En conflicto de edición Bueno... te estaba explicando más detalladamente lo que querías hacer... Pues entonces, necesitas: *Un sitio donde ofrezcan hosting de páginas web que soporte PHP y MySQL. Que yo sepa no hay ninguno gratis, así que a ahorrar un poquillo. *Lo siguiente es subir el MediaWiki al servidor contratado, descomprimirlo allí (normalmente se suele poder subir con FTP también ya descomprimido) *Entrar en la página http://NombreDelServidor/DirectorioDondeEste/setup.php (creo que es setup.php, sino install.php) *Rellenar el formulario de configuración (Nombre de la wiki, idioma por defecto, licencia a usar, usuario de MySQL, Nombre del primer burócrata) bastante sencillito. *Esperar un poco... y Ya esta. *Ahora con ir con el explorador a la dirección del directorio principal ya se te abre el Mediawiki. Nota:Es recomendable borrar los archivos setup.php y update.php para evitar problemas de seguridad. 18:10 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :No entiendo nada de lo que dijiste pero pronto te voy a entender ya que voy a entrar en un curso de diseño web, pero dime: ¿Qué significa lo que dice en inglés?. Sólo eso, ya que no me gusta gastar. Además tengo 14 años y no tengo tarjeta de crédito ni de débito, así que no hay forma de pagar. Walter 18:14 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Que estaba traducciendo, lo que pasa es que lo anterior como ahora era mi edicion en conflicto... La traducción es más o menos Hola WalterZum, gracias por crear un sitio en ElWiki.Esperamos que encuentres útil nuestro servicio gratuito. Ahora vamos a revisar tu aplicacion, y si es aprobada, te crearemos el sitio y contactaremos para darte más detalles. Normalmente este proceso tarda menos de una hora pero se puede demorar hasta 12. Si tienes alguna pregunta o comentarios, o necesitas ayuda no dudes en contactarnos. Simplemente responde este correo. saludos Martin AKA Zone-MR Fundador de ElWiki.com 18:17 13 ene 2007 (UTC) PD: El problema no es pagar... sino el avanzado conocimiento de informatica que se necesita para hacerlo (Y el HTML es... básico) se necesita PHP, MySQL, Linux (sin GNIME ni KDE), y por supuesto entender de servidores. No es tan fácil como un curso sobre WEB... 18:20 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, era lo que necesitaba saber. Me voy. Por ciertto,´¿Tú crees que los inciclopedistas estarían de acuerdo en hacer Incinoticias aparte? Quisiera hacer eso para hacer un proyecto a lo grande, como Wikinoticias. Por cierto, ya no te voy a responder al instante, ya me voy. Saludos. P.D.:No sólo era de Web, sino de otras cosas además. En fin...me voy .Chauuuuu. Walter 18:22 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Puedo estar totalmente seguro de que no estarán de acuerdo, no creo que convenzas a mucha gente de Inci para que colabore allí. Y menos aún sacar Incinoticias de Inci. Tu simplemente pregunta, ya verás. Además de que mis pensamientos van demasiado rápido y no puedo escribir todas las deventajas. Una pregunta ¿Porque no se puede hacer a lo grande en Inci? 18:39 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Porque quiero ser el burócrata y que no me bloqueen no quiero que sea un subproyecto. Quería que tenga un F.A.Q. propio, una portada mejor... en fin, todo lo que un proyecto tiene y un subproyecto no. Walter 02:09 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :No sé, la única pega que le encuentro es que en los enlaces hay que poner "Incinoticias:" por lo demás nada impide hacer su propia ayuda en el espacio "ayuda:" y además tiene la ventaja de que no hay que duplicar "el como se escribe" en MediaWiki. Lo cual me recuerda que te leas esto... por si coges algo de alguna wiki no sé, no serías el primero que hace algo como esto, esto (Si quieres saber un poco más...) 02:25 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::La verdad no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Por cierto, la página de copyrights no existe. Walter 02:35 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ya la arreglé es esto, no se que licencia usarás en la wiki, si es GNU-FDL puedes copiar y modificar lo que copies siempre que indique es origen (si es una CC no estoy muy seguro...), en caso de que no tenga licencia (que es la tercera opción que deja MediaWiki) además debes indicar que está bajo GNU-FDL. (cosa que como habrás visto en los ejemplo no se hizo) ::Esto es otro asunto muy complicado y la verdad no soy el apropoiado ya que no soy abogado... porque luego estaría el Fair Use y demás. 02:51 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :: 02:51 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Pienso utilizar el GNU-FDL, pero eso ya no viene al caso, estamos cambiando de tema. El tema es: ¿Estarían de acuerdo que incinoticias tenga wiki nueva? Walter 16:52 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Tu pregunta en Inci cuando acabe el bloqueo, y no a mi... (Te remarco además arriba la respuesta esa pregunta que ya te había contestado) 16:57 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Plantilla street fighter ¿Existe alguna forma de que sea desplegable, como en la ladrona? Seguro que sí. Queda demasiado grande ya que la mayoría de artículos de dichos personajes son muy cortos. 00:50 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Si, además hace poco estuve viendo el código pero están fase de pruebas de ver que tal funciona. Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo como llegué a ella (A ver si soluciono lo de los botones que no me acordaba de como se llamaba el emoticono...) 00:57 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Ah, lo encontré. Te explico en WP creo que usan una extensión de MediaWiki (que por supuesto nosotros no podemos añadir), sin embargo en el foro de Wikia hay un par de soluciones usando JavaScript w:Forum:ShowHide content que es lo que había visto yo y está(ba) en fase de pruebas... 01:02 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, pues me he equivocado en WP-en tambien lo usan con JavaScript... y en la española no encuentro una plantlla que haga eso... 01:10 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Total que nos olvidamos del tema copiar y pegar el código. Ofu. 01:15 14 ene 2007 (UTC) No. Si la cuestion es que sí podemos traer el código, lo que pasa es que habría que decidir si queremos sobrecargar en .js general 01:26 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Lo encontre ya en WP-es. Está aquí wikipedia:es:MediaWiki:NavigationBar.js 01:29 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Aktividad Estas categorizando categorías ¿verdad? ¿Con qué criterio? 19:32 14 ene 2007 (UTC) En principio: sólo quería despejar special:Uncategorizedcategories y que quedara todo en Categoría:Wikijuegos como nodo principal... luego me he vuelto mico y he estado corrigiendo algún nombre de categoria: Videojuegos Asiaticos -> Videojuegos asiaticos. Y luego simplemente estoy haciendo esta estructura: Wikijuegos | Artículos | | Videoconsolas | | Juegos | | |Por País | | |Por género | | |Por Videoconsola | | Empresas | | Ect. | Foro | Plantillas | |Formato | |Etc. | Etc. Gracias a dios lo de las categorías en Mediawiki son muy flexibles 19:38 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Un favor... Necesito hacerte varias preguntas y necesito tu messenger... ¿Lo tienes?. ¡Por favor! Walter 19:40 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :No uso menssenger, nunca estoy conectado... ¿para que se trata para lo de la wiki? 19:42 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Sip. ¿No hay otro chat en el cual estés? Walter 19:44 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :::En el de Inci me puedo conectar ahora 19:45 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::El IRC? Ok. Walter 19:47 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Entra al IRC. Walter 22:16 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Ok, ya estoy... 22:18 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Categoria Está bien tu idea, pero me gustaria que el nombre dara a entender que en esa categoria estan los juegos de mario, si no se te ocurre nada, ponle el nombre que tú quieras.Salu2.--Agustina 22:51 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Favicon.ico ¿Se cambió sólo o le hiciste algo? Es que a mi se me seguía viendo el antiguo hasta hoy... --Onipsis 20:35 15 ene 2007 (UTC) ::No he tocado nada, de hecho yo sigo viendo el antiguo... 20:43 15 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Jo, esto no hay quien lo entienda xD --Onipsis 20:56 15 ene 2007 (UTC) Cavilando por el mundo ¿Que se podrá hacer para dar a Wikijuegos difusión? ¿Pedirle a Wikia que lo ponga en los anuncios...? yo podría donar si cuesta $$$... y recibir un cargo honorífico Porque siento que se estancan los CR --C`est moi I Empereur de l'Empire français Sacréi (Doutes, questions, commentaires, suggestions...) 02:42 23 ene 2007 (UTC)